


A Long Day Without You

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Barry and Len in a happy and healthy relationship, until one day Barry gets a Dear John letters Not knowing what happen, Barry is forced to try and move on. Will Barry ever find out why he sent the letter?





	A Long Day Without You

When Barry went to see Leonard at his apartment, his landlord told him Leonard’s lease was up, and he had moved out. Barry looked down at the letter in his hand. His longtime boyfriend had written him a Dear John letter. Barry froze as he thought about it. What had he done wrong to push Len away from him? Barry was in love with him and didn’t know why Len had broken up with him. The letter was short. He couldn’t get anything from it. Barry had called Len’s phone to find it disconnected, and it was the same with his sister, Lisa.

 

It was then he knew it was really over between them.

 

How was he suppose to move on from Len?

 

He was in love with him. Just the thought of Len being gone was going to bring tears to his eyes. Right now he needed to focus on his work, it was the only thing he could control to some extent.

 

 

Len laid in the hospital bed in Springfield, California. He and Lisa had been there for the past seven months. Lisa was by his side. Her lips were a thin line.

 

“Len, I don’t agree with what you did to Barry. He needs to know.” Lisa insisted.

 

”Lisa, I want to spare him the pain. When I die, he’s going to have to deal with me being gone. It’s better this way.”

 

“You’re an idiot. Barry is in love with you. Not telling him and breaking up with him; it’s hurting him more than you know.” Lisa sadly said.

 

“It’s what I want.” Len lied.

 

He wanted Barry with him right now, he just didn’t want to see the pain in his eyes when he told him the news that he had cancer and had less than a month to live. He had been able to hide being sick for a little while, but he couldn’t keep it a secret any longer.

 

He had his will created for just such an event. Len wanted to make sure all those he loved was taken care of, and now they were. Len was a multi-millionaire. No one but him in his family knew it. He created a couple of online businesses, and they had hit the ground running. Those businesses expanded and had grown over time. He made sure the businesses could go on even if he wasn’t there. Now the money would help take care of his sister, and it would help Barry as well if he decided to take it.

 

It was his father's fault he was sick. He had taken Len with him on a job, which was supposed to be a simple one. The thing was, his father hadn’t counted on was the extra security guards. His father had pushed him into a room and told him to wait there. The room smelt funny. He started to have trouble breathing. His father left him to throw the guards off their trail. It was a little while before Leonard her two gunshots.

 

His eyes widen as he imagined his father getting shot and ending up dead. The smell of the room was the least of his problem. Of course, he hadn't need to worry about his father being killed. After a few moments passed by the door opened to reveal Lewis, who had a smile on his face. They completed the job. It was only at the trial that Leonard found out what had happened to the two guards. He was sorry about what happened and vowed to be a better person than his father.

 

The chemicals in the room had been harmful in the long run. They had laid dormant until recently. Now, he was paying for his father's mistake. Their father, of course, was in jail serving two life sentences.

 

Len coughed violently.

 

“Len are you okay?” Lisa asked, concerned.

 

“Peachy.”

 

“I really hope you will reconsider telling Barry you’re sick.”

 

“I’m not going to,” Len swore to her.

 

 

“Dad, I'm worried about Barry. He’s been spending more time at work and less time at home. It’s been seven months. I haven’t seen Leonard around either. When I try talking to Barry about it he shuts down. ”

 

“I know, honey. I’m worried about him too.” Joe said as wrinkles appearing on his forehead.

 

“Have you notice anything differently physically with him?” Iris asked her father,

 

“No, why?”

 

“I haven’t seen him eat anything lately. He looks like he’s losing weight as well.” Iris worried.

 

Joe thought for a moment.

 

“Now that you’ve mentioned, he does look like he’s lost weight,” Joe commented.

 

“Do you think you can try and talk to him? Maybe he will open up to you.” Iris suggested.

 

“Yes...sure,” Joe replied back, as they hugged.

 

Barry was working on his report and listening to See You Again for the four hundredth time. Listening to that made him wonder what he did wrong for Len to send him the Dear John letter.

 

A tap on his shoulder broke his concentration. He paused the song, took out his earbud, and turned around to see Joe there.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey, Joe. Do you need something?” Barry asked, noticing it was dark outside.

 

“Barry, why are you still here?” Joe asked.

 

It was midnight, and he was still at his lab in the precinct working. Iris was right. He didn’t know how he could have missed this. Barry did indeed look like he was losing weight. His pants were held up with a belt. He had bags under his eyes as well.

 

“I am just catching up on some work.” Barry tired voice answered.

 

“Barry, I think we should talk.” Joe started, as the song “I Am A Barbie Girl.” began to play. One of Joe’s eyebrows rose up.

 

Barry didn’t reply. He just picked up the cellphone. He looked at the display. It was a California number. He didn’t know anyone in California, but Barry answered the phone anyways.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Did I wake you?” Lisa’s voice asked concerned.

 

“No. What’s going on?” Barry started then remembered where she was calling from. “Why are you calling me from a California number?”

 

It was quiet for a moment.

 

“Len’s sick, and he’s in the hospital,” Lisa told him. “He's probably going to kill me for contacting you, but I don’t care.”

 

Barry felt like Lisa’s voice was sounding far away. After Lisa told him the news everything got fuzzy.

 

It was only when they were about to land at LAX did Barry’s vision became clear again. He blinked his eyes when he realized he wasn’t in his lab. Joe and Iris sat next to him. Iris looked at him. Barry noticed the scene wasn’t the same as before he went blank. He was on an airplane now. There was air blowing in his face from the vent above the seats. He wondered how he got there.

 

“Dad, he’s back.”

 

Joe looked over at him.

 

“Barry, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I am. How’d we get here? All I remember is Lisa calling after that everything went fuzzy.”

 

“Thank god you’re okay! When we got to the hospital, we were going to check you in. It was like you were on autopilot. You were able to do everything, but you didn't say anything. You gave us a scare.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean too,” Barry said as they unbuckled their seat belt and exited the plane.

 

“We are meeting Lisa at the baggage claim doors,” Joe said.

 

They made their way to baggage claim. It took them five minutes to get there. Of course, that was thanks to Barry’s speed walking as they exited the airport so quickly.

 

Lisa was waiting right outside the door. Joe got in the front, Iris and Barry sat in the back.

 

“Barry, you look like hell,” Lisa stated, as she looked at him in the rearview mirror.

 

Barry didn’t reply. He put his headphones on and looked out the window.

 

Lisa glanced over at Joe.

 

“How long has this gone on for?” Lisa concerned voice asked.

 

“Seven months,” Iris replied.

 

Lisa was right. Len’s leaving without saying anything to Barry had hurt him. She was going to punch Len in the shoulder for this mess he created. Lisa wanted to do more, but in his condition, she couldn’t. The doctor told her that her brother was going to die within the week.

 

Lisa wasn’t going to sit back and let the man Len loved miss his chance to say good-bye. On the way to the hospital Lisa used the rearview mirror to look at Barry. She had been worried about Barry since they left Central City. His clothes on Barry seemed a little big on him now. It didn’t look good. What happened if Barry ends up being sick too because Len left without a word to him? Lisa was also pissed at her brother for pushing Barry away. She knew Len loved him a lot.

 

It didn’t take them long to get to the hospital. Once they arrived, they followed Lisa to Leonard’s room. Barry put his iPod away.

 

“I want to warn you now. He doesn’t look like he did seven months ago.” Lisa told them. Iris and Joe looked over at Barry with worry on their faces. Barry moved past her and opened the door. What he saw broke his heart. Len was a lot thinner, and he didn’t have any hair. There was a machine attached to him.

 

Barry froze for a moment. He wasn’t expecting it to be this bad for Len. He had hoped they had caught cancer early, but that wasn’t what happened. He didn’t care. He loved Len, and nothing was going to stop him from being by his side. Barry walked over to Len’s side he took one of his hand in his and gently kissed it.  
Len’s eye’s fluttered open. When he saw who it was, he glared at Lisa.

 

“What? I wasn't about to deny Barry saying goodbye to you!” Lisa exclaimed.

 

It was then Len took in Barry’s appearance. He had lost a lot of weight, and he had bags under his eyes. Barry looked like he hadn’t had a good night sleep in a long time.

 

“We’ll give you guys some privacy,” Lisa said, as she, Iris and Joe left.

 

“You look like hell,” Len comment.

 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Barry angrily told him. The look on Len face told him that he had deserved Barry’s wrath. Barry’s face soften. “It’ll happen when I get a Dear John letter from the love of my life with no explanation as to what’s going on. I kept blaming myself for whatever happened.”

 

“I shouldn’t have done that, and for that, I am truly sorry,” Len said.

 

“You know I would have been here for you if you’d let me know what was going on.”

 

“I didn’t want you to have to go through all of this. Me being sick and all.”

 

“Len, I would stay by your side until death do us part,” Barry told him.

 

Len raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s true,” Barry said, as he pulled out two men wedding rings from his pocket. “The day you disappeared was the day I was going to propose to you.”

 

“I had no idea.”

 

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

 

“I’m surprised.”

 

“Leonard Jeremy Snart would you do me the honor of being my husband?” Barry asked him.

 

“Yes,” Leonard replied immediately.

 

“Do you want to tell the others the news?” Barry asked.

 

“No, let’s just have this moment for us,” Len said quietly.

 

“Okay. Let’s do our own private ceremony. One just for us.”

 

Len just nodded for his reply. He kissed Barry hand which he held.

 

“Yes. If you allow me, I would like to go first.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

They held each other's hand. Len looked into Barry’s eyes.

 

“Bartholow Henry Allen. You’re the light of my life. The person who held me together. You inspire me to be a better person. My life has been better since you walked into it. I’ve done things I have never dreamed of by your side. I love you with all my heart. I will love you for the rest of my life. You’re my air, my one true love. Now and Forever.”

 

Barry had tears in his eyes.

 

“Leonard Jeremy Snart. My life was dull before you entered it. You came into my life like a pelican getting fish from the sea. I didn’t know what hit me. The more I spend time with you the deeper I fell in love with you. This is the best day of my life. I love you with all my heart. For me, you are my one and only soulmate. I cherished the time I have had with you. My eyes will only be for you. I will love you for the rest of my life.”

 

Len had tears in his eyes.

 

Barry slipped on the wedding ring onto his ring finger. Len slipped the other ring onto Barry’s ring finger.

 

They were both smiling. A second later Len had his serious face on.

 

“I hate to do this but we do need to talk.” Len seriously said.

 

“Can’t it wait?” Barry asked.

 

“No. Please.” Len pleaded.

 

The look in Len's eyes, Barry could tell it was Len’s time to go. He didn’t want to let him go, but Len was in pain and it wasn’t fair to try and keep him here if he was going to be in pain all the time. God, Barry didn’t want to do this, but he knew he had too.

 

“Okay,” Barry said quietly.

 

“Barry when I’m gone, I want you to move on with your life. Can you do that for me?” Len asked quietly.

 

Barry had a feeling these were Len’s last moments with him and on this earth. He was going to do his damnedest to do as he asked.

 

“I promise you, Len, I will move on with my life and find happiness once again,” Barry said tears sprung to his eyes.

 

Len gave him a smile and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met. Len deepened the kiss. A few moments later Len body went limp. Barry knew then Len was gone. Len had given Barry his last breath.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [{PODFIC} A Long Day Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680502) by [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher)




End file.
